Magos, Guerreros, ¿Hogwarts?
by Manzana835
Summary: ¿que pasaria si thor y loki, por accidente terminaran en hogwarts y tuvieran que ser estudiantes, sumado a el trio que siempre se mete en problemas, las cosas no pueden ser faciles Ubicado cerca de la 5º pelicula de hp y despues de avengers
1. Es culpa de Odín

- Eres un imbécil – dijo el hechicero de ojos verdes.

- Y tu un negligente – dijo el rubio de ojos color cielo.

- Me sorprende que alguien con tu capacidad cerebral conozca tan compleja palabra – respondió con sarcasmo el dios del engaño.

- eso no importa en este momento, ¿en dónde estamos? – dijo el dios del trueno.

La situación era complicada y absurda por donde se le viera.

Loki y Thor habían ido a parar a un mundo completamente desconocido por culpa de un hechizo que fue interrumpido por este último y había salido mal.

Estaban peleando después del último intento de escape por parte de Loki, y es que después de su derrota ante los midgardianos que se hacían llamar héroes, había estado encerrado en asgard planeando escapar, y cuando lo había logrado, el imbécil de su autoproclamado "hermano" lo había intentado detener, lo que los había llevado a una pelea, lo que los llevaba a la situación actual.

¿En donde estaban? Y no solo eso, ahora lucían como unos adolescentes, lo único que les faltaba.

A su alrededor solo había arboles, era casi al atardecer, por lo que se podía ver en el cielo.

- Todo esto es tú culpa – Dijo Loki

- ¿Mi culpa? Dime quien fue el que intentaba escapar – respondió Thor

- No me hubiera visto en la necesidad de escapar si no me hubieras encerrado ahí – replico

- Y no te hubiera tenido que encerrar si no hubieras intentado conquistar midgard

Y así continúo la discusión hasta que finalmente todo termino en la culpa de Odín.

- ¿Entonces que sugiere el futuro rey de asgard que hagamos? – dijo con veneno en las palabras el dios del engaño.

- Busquemos a alguien de por aquí, quizá nos pueda ayudar

- Si… claro – dijo y así comenzó otra de sus discusiones, que terminaban en, oh, sí, claro, todo era culpa de Odín.

Pero esta vez fueron interrumpidos por 4 personas, un hombre grande y con una gran barba, y tres jóvenes, dos hombres y una mujer, que vestían algo que parecía ser un uniforme.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Hag

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Dijo el hombre corpulento mientras los jóvenes los apuntaban amenazadoramente con sus varitas - ¿Cómo llegaron al bosque prohibido?

Thor iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Loki.

- No sabemos dónde estamos, llegamos aquí por accidente – dijo con la voz más inocente que cualquiera podría escuchar, y con una mirada que, de verla por primera vez, ni se te cruzaría por la mente que mato a 80 personas en dos días.

Y efectivamente, ellos lo veían por primera vez, y estaban bajo sus encantos.

Y Loki no era tonto, era un hechicero, y como cualquier hechicero que se respeta, el noto inmediatamente que sus acompañantes tenían magia, era mejor ser precavido.

- Agradeceríamos que nos llevaran con alguien que pudiera explicarnos donde estamos - Dijo con esa voz capaz de hacer caer a cualquiera a sus pies, y así fue.

El peculiar grupo los guio, no sin un poco de desconfianza, al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, sabían que, incluso si eran peligrosos, el podría manejarlos.

Una vez allí, el director les dijo que los dejaran solos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto el mayor, que a pesar de todo, con certeza era más joven que los asgardianos

- Yo soy Thor Odinson, y él es mi hermano… - pero fue interrumpido

- No soy tu hermano – dijo Loki escupiendo las palabras – yo soy Loki Laufeyson.

- Ya veo, ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿cierto? – dijo dando a entender que comprendía mas allá de lo que parecía – y me parece que usted joven Laufeyson tiene un gran poder mágico y por lo tanto habrá notado que este lugar no es algo dentro de lo común ¿no es así?

Y había dado en el clavo, incluso sorprendiendo al dios del engaño por su capacidad de razonamiento y comprensión de las cosas, quizá no todos eran bestias como Thor, aunque ya desde hacían un rato había notado muchas presencias mágicas, y en especial la del hombre frente a ellos, el era poderoso, y eso no le gustaba, en absoluto.

- Así es señor… - hizo una pausa

- Dumbledore – completo el director

- Claro, nosotros caímos aquí por un hechizo que desgraciadamente salió mal, necesitamos averiguar cómo regresar, ya que nunca antes habíamos estado aquí, pero eso quizá lleve tiempo – dijo Loki

- Y me encantaría poder ayudarlos, pero, desgraciadamente, justo ahora no estamos en una situación muy favorable, así que, me temo que para que pueda darles un mejor apoyo, deberán incorporarse como estudiantes de esta escuela, el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts – respondió el director.

Y Loki no podía estar más embelesado por ello, un colegio de magia y hechicería, un lugar donde apreciarían sus dotes, no solo la capacidad de destrozar y matar.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, aunque sabía que para Thor no era la mejor idea, no tenían otra opción, así que este sin más se resigno.

- Muy bien, avisare a los profesores de esto, pero lo discutido se quedara entre nosotros, para los demás ustedes serán estudiantes de intercambio, así que cámbiense, póngase estos uniformes y nos veremos a la hora de la cena en el gran comedor, el profesor Hagrid se encargara de ustedes durante estas horas – y dicho esto se cambiaron y salieron, Dumbledore le dio instrucciones a Hagrid y este comenzó a darles un recorrido general del castillo, un lugar espectacular.

- Wow, este lugar es magnífico – dijo Loki quien estaba maravillado

- Aun así yo extraño mi hogar – replico Thor, aun con Hagrid frente a ellos, escuchando cada detalle

- Yo no, me niego a volver a esa prisión a la llamas hogar – dijo Loki de manera un poco demasiado literal

Y así comenzó una discusión que Hagrid solo escuchaba, hasta que finalmente llegaron al gran comedor, donde se encontró fuera a Ron, Hermione y Harry.

- Hola Hagrid – saludo el de la cicatriz, quien después de ver la escena de discusión que tenían los dos atrás se limito a preguntar - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan así?

- como 40 minutos, perdí el hilo de la discusión después de que comenzaron a hablas acerca de una bestia verde y un hombre de metal así que no preguntes – respondió un ya bastante irritado Hagrid

- ¿Por qué siguen aquí? ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore? – dijo Ron bastante desconfiado de los forasteros

- No lo sé, hablaron un buen rato dentro de su despacho y cuando salieron me dijo que iban a incorporarse al colegio, a partir del mismo año que ustedes según entendí, y hoy se les asignara una casa.

Mientras tanto al fondo la discusión estaba llegando a su fin, en la única conclusión a la que podían llegar: todo es culpa de Odín.

Y cuando finalmente se callaron se le anuncio que debían entrar en el gran comedor en ese momento, se les explico la división de las casas, y lo del sombrero seleccionador, etc.

Cuando entraron, después de que Dumbledore anunciara que ellos iban a ser estudiantes, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, y como no verlos, ambos muy altos, uno musculoso de cabellos dorados y ojos color cielo y otro más delgado y elegante, con cabellos del color de la noche y ojos color esmeralda, resaltaban con el solo hecho de su presencia.

Finalmente recorrieron todo el pasillo hasta llegar a donde una mujer los esperaba con un sombrero, en la gran mesa del frente habían varias personas, mayores que los alumnos evidentemente, y entre ellas una destacaba por ir vestida toda de rosa y sonreír sínicamente, a Loki no le agrado en absoluto, no sabían exactamente que hacer cuando los llamaron.

- Loki Laufeyson – dijo la profesora McGonagall

El mencionado paso y la mujer hizo un además con la mano para que se sentara en la silla que ahí había. Así lo hizo y la profesora le puso el sombrero.

- Vaya…vaya esto es algo muy inesperado, algo que nunca había visto y que probablemente nuca jamás veré de nuevo – dijo el sombrero, quien espanto un poco al dios del engaño, aunque, claro, este jamás lo admitiría – tienes un gran poder, y un gran don para mentir, pero eso es un arma de doble filo… eres tan bueno que te engañas hasta a ti mismo – dijo lo último de manera que solo lo escucharon algunos maestros y Loki – muy bien, así que solo queda… SLYTHERIN – anuncio el sombrero.

Loki se levanto muy confundido ¿lo acababan de sermonear? y nada más ni nada menos que un sombreo, por si no tuviera suficiente con Odín y con Thor, pero le agrado la muestra de magia, se sentía más a gusto ahí.

- Thor Odinson – llamo la misma mujer y Thor hizo lo mismo que había visto hacer a su hermano, y el proceso se repitió, le pusieron el sombrero.

- Oh, así que se conocen ¿eh? – Dijo el sombrero – que curioso, son como el día y la noche, se complementan, pero no eres nada como él, tu corazón es noble y pareces arrepentido por el pasado, muy bien, GRYFFINDOR – anuncio y Thor paso a su mesa.

Los primeros en hablar con él fueron los tres amigos que los encontraron en el bosque, y quien tomo la palabra fue Ron.

- Así que, de ahora en adelante estarás con nosotros, bienvenido

- Gracias, estoy en verdad agradecido por la ayuda que nos brindaron antes.

- Dime ¿Qué relación tienes con el de allá? – dijo Hermione señalando a Loki – parecen conocerse, pero el termino en esa casa, tal vez sea conveniente que te alejes de el ahora.

- No – dijo Thor con espanto en la voz ante las palabras de la chica – no pienso abandonarlo, el es – se detuvo pensando en que decir – es como mi hermano.

- Deberías dejarlo – dijo un chico pelirrojo con cierto parecido a Ron

- El ahora está en "el lado oscuro" – dijo otro chico idéntico al ultimo

- ¿a que se refieren con eso? – pregunto curioso Thor

- Oh, ¿no lo sabías? – dijeron al unisonó los gemelos Fred y George

- ¿saber que?

- Todos los magos perversos van a Slytherin – completo Harry Potter.

* * *

Les gusta? espero que asi sea, porque es mi primer cross, no es maravilloso pero es lo que hay

ninguno de estos me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores

Review por favor, bye bye


	2. Primeros dias

No le había sorprendido siendo sinceros, es decir, no le agradaba la idea, pero que Loki hubiera quedado en la casa de los magos perversos no era algo realmente sorprendente.

- Oh, vaya, pero no me importa, no pienso alejarme de él – contesto con seguridad el dios del trueno, si no lo había hecho desistir de recuperar a su hermano todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, no lo haría una simple separación de mesas.

- Pareces muy apegado a él, pero los hemos visto discutiendo todas las veces que los hemos encontrado – dijo Ron

- Es que… hemos tenido diferencias últimamente – contesto tratando de ocultar la tristeza en su voz.

- No te preocupes, seguro que se les pasara en un rato, ya veras, todo estará mejor – dijo Hermione

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de las serpientes, Loki observaba al imbécil de su no-hermano socializar con los que los habían guiado hasta el castillo, las única razones por las cuales aun no había intentado cometer un intento de asesinato o escape eran porque ese lugar le parecía interesante, esos mortales parecían valer la pena al tener un poco de poder mágico, y porque no le parecía buena idea tratar de enfrentarse a su hermano y a todos los magos del lugar, no era imbécil, aunque le costara tragarse su orgullo el admitir todo eso.

- Oye tu, el nuevo – se escucho una voz cerca de él – antes que nada debes saber cómo funcionan las cosas en esta casa – dijo Draco Malfoy, el solo se quedo callado esperando a ver qué clase de idioteces decía ese insulso mortal – aquí lo que yo digo se hace, y más te vale que te alejes de ese gryffindor.

- ¿me estás diciendo que es lo que debo hacer? ¿Tu? ¿Un simple mortal? Ja, que gracioso, lo primero que debes entender es que a mí nadie me da órdenes y nadie me dice que hacer, y si yo le quiero hablar al imbécil de Thor o no, es mi problema ¿entiendes? – respondió Loki, el lugar era magnifico y todo era hermoso, pero no iba a tolerar que un mortal, por mas magia que tuviera le diera ordenes.

- ¿acaso no me escuchaste? – dijo Malfoy

- No tengo necesidad de escuchar las palabras de un idiota con complejo de superioridad

- Te arrepentirás de esto nuevo, cuando mi padre se entere desearas nunca haber nacido Laufeyson – dijo para después alejarse.

- Eso ya desde hace mucho humano imbécil – dijo para sí mismo Loki

Paso la cena y se dio la orden de que todos se retiraran a sus respectivas casas, a Thor y Loki se les asigno un lugar donde dormir, que en el caso de Thor fue en la misma habitación que Harry, Ron y otros chicos, y en el caso de Loki fue una habitación para él solo, por ordenes de Dumbledore, quien lo sentía como alguien más peligroso que el rubio.

Al día siguiente iban a ir al callejón Diagon por sus útiles de magia y Ron, Hermione y Harry se habían ofrecido a acompañarlos junto con Hagrid.

Y así la mañana llego sin mayores complicaciones y partieron hacia su destino, aunque por órdenes del director, no usarían magia para llegar hasta allá, irían por todo el camino desde el castillo hasta los botes y luego en el tren, según Dumbledore, para que se relacionaran con su ambiente.

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo donde los aguardaba un carruaje que para los demás, se movía solo, pero para Thor y Loki había unas extrañas criaturas que lo jalaban.

- vaya, ¿que son esas criaturas? – pregunto con curiosidad Loki, los demás se vieron entre ellos.

Harry las podía ver, y cuando lo había comentado lo habían tachado de loco, excepto Luna, pero el ver que los nuevos también las veían era una sorpresa, porque en palabras de la rubia, solo podían verlos quienes habían visto la muerte.

- Pues, en verdad no estamos seguros, no todos pueden verlas, se supone que solo aquellos que han visto la muerte, ¿ustedes han visto algo así? – dijo con curiosidad Harry

Los asgardianos se vieron entre ellos, era un momento bastante incomodo, ¿haber visto la muerte? ¿Contaba haber matado a 80 personas en 2 días?, por lo visto, la gente de ese mundo no estaba acostumbrada a cosas tan cotidianas en asgard como la muerte.

Al final quien contesto fue Loki, haciendo uso de esa lengua tan prodigiosa que tenia.

- Si, pero… - dijo entristeciendo su mirada – es algo que en verdad no nos gusta comentar, preferiríamos no tocar el tema.

Thor lo imito y puso su mirada más triste.

Y el resto del camino pasó en un gran silencio, roto por algunas conversaciones ocasionales sobre el lugar o preguntas sobre la escuela y los cursos.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, un lugar con muchos comercios, mucha gente, y un aroma a magia impregnado en el aire.

Hagrid anunció que Dumbledore se haría cargo de los gastos, así que comenzaron a hacer sus compras, comenzando por lo más básico, una varita, y el mejor lugar para eso era Ollivanders. Ingresaron en el lugar y fueron recibidos por el mago en cuestión, impresionado por las visitas tan curiosas que tenía frente a él, Harry de nuevo ahí, pero ahora con más compañía.

- Bienvenidos, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – dijo Ollivander

- Buscamos una varita para ellos – dijo Harry señalando a Thor y Loki.

- Muy bien, esperen un momento – dijo yendo al fondo y regresando con un par de cajitas alargadas – Por favor prueba esta – dijo entregándole una varita a Loki.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? – dijo curioso ya que solo parecía un palito de madera, y el estaba acostumbrado a hacer su magia solo utilizando sus manos o algún cetro.

- Solo agítalo – respondió con simpleza Ollivander

Y así lo hizo, movió un poco el palito que inmediatamente saco una gran cantidad de energía, provoco un temblor en la tienda, movió muchas cosas y quebró otras tantas.

- creo que… necesitamos algo que pueda canalizar esa energía tan grande que tienes – dijo el experto en varitas, yendo una vez más al fondo y regresando con una caja – esta varita, quizá… inténtalo

Y así lo hizo, pero la energía se canalizo de manera pacífica y con un movimiento que dirigió hacia una silla, esta de transformo en serpientes, definitivamente esa era.

- me gusta esta… ¿Cómo la llamas?... varita, ¿de que está hecha? – pregunto curioso por el objeto que logro canalizar toda su magia.

- esa varita, está hecha con madera de un árbol agonizante, y con el corazón de un unicornio, nadie hasta ahora había podido soportarla, te felicito.

Todos en esa habitación se horrorizaron, ¿Qué clase de poder decía tener una personas para una varita así? Pero eso era algo que a Loki no le importaba, tenía un objeto único, que iba de acuerdo con él, y eso le gustaba. Después fue el turno de Thor, el, a diferencia de Loki no poseía dones mágicos, pero aun así podía usar cierta parte de esa energía, por lo cual una varita sencilla lo escogió.

El resto del día se la pasaron haciendo compras y curioseando por ahí, ropas, calderos, escobas, todo lo que había ahí llamaba la atención de Loki.

Finalmente el día se termino y regresaron al castillo, cenaron y se fueron a dormir, descubriendo que sus cosas ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente despertaron casi como una rutina, se asearon, vistieron, desayunaron y fueron a su primera clase en esa escuela, que era pociones, y para desgracia del Dios del engaño, era una clase que compartían con Gryffindor, y eso significaba que Thor no lo iba a dejar en paz.

Una vez ahí, llego el profesor Snape, quien inmediatamente centro su atención en los nuevos, dos especímenes curiosos que esperaba no fueran una molesta mas en esa escuela, ya bastante tenía con Potter y sus amigos.

- Muy bien, hoy comenzaremos con algo sencillo, haremos un filtro de paz – declaro con voz severa – trabajaran en equipos de 5, no me importa con quien, así que abran sus libros y comiencen.

- Hermano… - dijo Thor suplicante

- No soy tu hermano – dijo Loki, después escucho una voz al fondo

- Oigan, ¿trabajamos juntos? – Dijo Hermione a los nuevos – esta es una clase un poco avanzada así que quizá podamos ayudarlos

- Creo que sería una buena idea – dijo Thor

- Esta bien – dijo Loki – ¿que se supone que debemos hacer señorita Hermione?

- Un filtro de paz, se supone que lo que debe hacer es brindar calma y paz a quien lo bebe, es un poco más complicado, tan solo hay que seguir las instrucciones.

- Pero, esto es algo muy sencillo – dijo Loki ganándose miradas incrédulas de los demás – podría hacerlo incluso con los ojos cerrados – dijo alardeando de sus habilidades, y es que después de milenios de práctica, algo como brindar paz era pan comido.

- Pues demuéstralo – dijo Ron retándolo, ya que le fastidiaba que tuviera tal actitud.

- Hare el mejor filtro de paz que cualquiera de ustedes haya visto – dijo y comenzaron a trabajar.

Pasado un rato muchos aun estaban luchando por hacer la dichosa poción, pero Loki ya había concluido, así que Snape se acerco al verlo sin hacer nada.

- Señor Laufeyson, debo preguntar ¿Por qué no está trabajando?

- Porque ya acabe – dijo con un tono de superioridad y rodando los ojos

- No puede ser – dijo Snape incrédulo – muéstremelo

- Esta justo aquí – dijo Loki – un filtro de paz, una poción que brinda calma y paz a quien la bebe

- Esta poción no es como lo indica la del libro, el color no coincide – respondió Snape tratando de demostrar que era imposible tal hazaña

- Me di cuenta que las instrucciones, aunque validas, no daban un gran resultado, así que la cambie, si no me cree, compruébelo usted mismo.

- Que alguno de sus compañeros la pruebe – dijo el profesor

- Pero profesor – se acerco Hermione – el filtro de paz se usa y tiene mayor efecto si la persona esta frustrada o enojada, y ninguno de nuestro equipo esta así

- Oh, yo me encargo de eso – dijo Loki haciéndole señas a Thor, quien aun no se había percatado del asunto, para que se acercara

- Loki, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto un muy animado Thor

- Oye, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a Alfheim? – dijo Loki

- ¿Cuándo accidentalmente nos topamos con esos que casi nos matan?

- Si, sí, bueno digamos que no fue accidentalmente – dijo en un tono calmado

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Thor con un semblante incrédulo – entonces…

- Tan solo digamos que es fácil sobornarlos, en especial si eres...yo, oh y lo de Sif, esa fue una muy buena debes admitirlo, aunque no esperaba que la apuñalaran… - dijo Loki hablando como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- Entones… ¿fue tu culpa?...- dijo Thor mientras el cielo afuera comenzaba a tornarse gris – casi nos matan por una de tus travesuras ¿Cómo es posible que Odín nunca lo notara? – dijo casi gritando mientras al fondo sonaban unos cuantos rayos

- Porque… soy…yo… ahora bebe esto – dijo Loki dándole el filtro de paz

- Vamos a hablar más tarde de esto, Odín… - dijo pero fue callado por Loki quien le daba el filtro de paz directo en la boca.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto el ojiverde.

- Estoy muy bien – dijo Thor mientras el cielo al fondo se despejaba

- Entonces es un éxito, profesor, pienso que es una pócima exitosa – dijo con arrogancia el ojiverde

- en efecto, es una pócima extraordinaria – dijo Snape

- Gracias – dijo Loki

Termino la clase, seguía una clase de ¿vuelo?, esto iba a ser un largo día…


	3. ¿Quién es Lord Voldemort?

La siguiente clase era… si, vuelo., y cuando llegaron al lugar se dieron cuenta de que había escobas, ¿escobas?, ¿Cómo demonios iban a volar usando escobas?

Thor podía volar usando Mjolnir, así que tenía una ventaja, pero quería probar algo nuevo, y esto parecía ser algo prometedor, a pesar de que los habían puesto en una clase donde todos se veían considerablemente menores, de primer año seguramente.

Llego la profesora y les dio las indicaciones correspondientes, pararse a un lado de la escoba y decir "arriba".

- que estupidez – susurro Loki para sí mismo, pero siguió las indicaciones, alzo su mano y dijo – arriba.

Inmediatamente la escoba subió a su mano, sucedió lo mismo con Thor.

- Oh, mira hermano, ¡lo logre! – dijo emocionado el dios del trueno.

- Mm, que bien Thor – dijo sin emoción Loki.

Las siguientes indicaciones fueron subirse a la escoba y levitar un poco

- Esto es ridículamente fácil- dijo Loki quien flotaba a la perfección y con un gran equilibrio

- Tienes razón – dijo Thor quien también flotaba grácilmente

La profesora se acerco a ellos, impresionada de lo bien que lo estaban haciendo, a pesar de que, según Dumbledore, no tenían ninguna practica en ello.

- Ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no intentan pasar por los obstáculos de allá?, tomen esta pelota, quien supere todos los obstáculos y logre meterla en el aro de por allá gana ¿Qué les parece? – dijo la profesora Hooch

- Me parece una excelente – dijo Loki con una sonrisa traviesa

- Oh, será genial, podremos competir de manera sana dijo Thor muy emocionado

- Muy bien, comencemos… ¡Ya!

Y así ambos salieron disparados en dirección al aro, atravesando diversos obstáculos, solo veían al frente y se concentraban en ganar.

Iban a la par, volteando a ver al otro de reojo, hasta que finalmente llegaron al dichoso aro, y ambos, desesperados por ganar, lanzaron la pelota, que acertó de manera esplendorosa en ambos casos.

Se voltearon a ver, con una mirada llena de rivalidad, pero no como las de antes, cuando habían intentado matarse, sino como cuando eran unos niños y ambos se esforzaban por ser mejor que el otro, aunque esta era una situación diferente, ya que no existía ningún Odín que diera preferencias a su hijo predilecto, aquí ambos serian juzgados por igual.

- Es evidente que yo he ganado hermano – dijo sin querer la última palabra el dios del engaño.

- Eso quisieras – dijo Thor y luego soltó una carcajada de esas que son tan características de él, que están llenas de júbilo y sentimientos positivos.

Mientras aun estaban en el aire, compartiendo un momento único en el que no eran enemigos, ni se odiaban a muerte, la profesora llego, sacándolos de su burbuja.

- Eso ha sido impresionante, hace mucho que no veía tanto potencial, así que díganme, ¿les gustaría unirse al equipo de quidditch?

- ¿Equipo de qué?, ¿qué es eso? – dijo Thor

* * *

Después de una larga y detallada explicación por parte de la profesora acerca de lo que es el quidditch, ambos aceptaron, termino la clase y se retiraron a la siguiente, que también compartían slytherin y gryffindor ¿es que acaso todas las clases iban a ser compartidas con ellos?

* * *

En el despacho de Dumbledore

- Te encargaste de tenerlos juntos, debemos vigilarlos – dijo el director

- No se preocupe- respondió McGonagall – tienen todas y cada una de sus clases juntos

* * *

Lo que los llevaba a la situación actual, ellos, sentados en un escritorio, copiando un texto acerca de la "teoría de defensa contra las artes oscuras", sin realmente estar aprendiendo nada, además de estar aburridos a más no poder, sin contar que Thor se había sentado junto a Loki, en parte por el deseo de recuperar su relación y en parte porque no quería que hiciera ninguna travesura.

- Hermano, ¿se supones que así aprendes magia? – dijo Thor con un tono de voz que reflejaba que estaba realmente aburrido.

- No, solo leo la teoría y la practico después, nunca copio nada, a menos que se requiera, como para invocar algo, o hacer ciertos conjuros – dijo Loki como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 5 años.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos pone a hacer esto? – dijo Thor con fastidio

- No lo sé – respondió severo y también fastidiado el dios del engaño

- ¡SILENCIO USTEDES DOS! – Dijo Umbridge – están escribiendo, no necesitan hablar.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, a ninguno le gustaba que nadie les hablara así, por mas profesora que sea, quizá Thor lo dejaría pasar, pero el muy, muy inflado ego de Loki no lo dejo callarse.

- ¿Disculpe?, si yo quiero hablar o no, ese es mi problema, y si yo decido callarme o no, también, así que por favor, no se entrometa – dijo Loki, acompañándolo con una mirada retadora

- ¡Que insolencia muchachito!, esa no es manera de tratar a tus mayores, debes comprender el lugar en el que te encuentras.

- Mayores, si claro- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras pensaba "estúpida mortal, esa no es manera de tratar a TUS mayores" – entonces explíqueme algo, se supone que esta clase se llama "defensa contra las artes oscuras", pero realmente no estoy aprendiendo a defenderme de nada, supongo que, no sé, quizá un ser oscuro me tratará de atacar, y oh, lo sorprenderé atacándolo con la "súper teoría y copia textual", seguro sale huyendo y llorando – dijo con sarcasmo, provocando una pequeña risa ahogada en todo el grupo.

- ¡ES SUFICIENTE SEÑOR LAUFEYSON! No le permitiré que siga con esa actitud tan arrogante, debe entender que ustedes son solo niños, no tienen necesidad de aprender a defenderse de nada, el señor tenebroso no ha regresado, esas, son, mentiras, además la teoría es suficiente por ahora, así que usted queda castigado, espero verlo en mi oficina al terminar esta clase.

- ¿Señor Tenebroso?, ¿quien es ese? – pregunto con confusión el dios de las mentiras, dejando sorprendidos a todos en el salón, claro, a excepción de Thor, quien tampoco sabía a quien se referían.

Había un silencio sepulcral, haciendo pensar a Loki que había preguntado o algo realmente estúpido o algo realmente tabú, hasta que finalmente alguien decidió romper el silencio.

- El señor tenebroso, no, Lord Voldemort, es el hechicero más temido y poderoso que jamás haya existido – dijo Harry – se supone que nadie se atreve a decir su nombre, ha asesinado a muchísimos magos, y torturado a muchos otros, de muchas maneras, también se supone que falleció hace muchos años, pero ha regresado, yo lo vi, el mato a Cedric.

- Señor Potter, le prohíbo que continúe, eso es una mentira, y lo sabe perfectamente – dijo enfadada Umbridge.

- Oh, así que ese tal Voldemort – dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre y con una sonrisa burlona – es un hechicero del lado oscuro ¿eh? – Adopto un semblante frío – no me interesa quien sea, o si está muerto, si lo encuentro, lo hare desear nunca haber nacido – dijo el dios de las mentiras con un aura tan pesada y una mirada tan sombría que hizo que todos incluso creyeran que sería capaz de hacerlo – no se preocupe madame Umbridge, me presentare a recibir mi castigo – dijo cambiando de forma radical su actitud, incluso mostrándose arrepentido hacia la mujer de rosa – que es justo ahora, ya que la clase ha terminado.

- Por supuesto señor Laufeyson… - dijo con la voz temblando Umbridge – acompáñeme, los demás, pueden retirarse.

* * *

- ¿Es verdad que no sabían nada acerca del señor tenebroso? – pregunto de manera curiosa Ron.

- Me temo que es verdad – contesto Thor.

Había salido junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione de aquella clase, se dirigían al gran comedor.

- Supongo que es porque son de intercambio, pero, wow, allá en la clase, tu "hermano" si que dio miedo, nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablar así acerca del señor tenebroso – dijo Ron.

- El, es complicado – dijo Thor haciendo una mueca – si fuera ese tal Voldemort me cuidaría las espaldas, no le deseo a nadie que la ira de mi hermano caiga sobre ellos.

- Wow, ahora eres la primera persona que siente compasión del destino de ese desgraciado, ¿es en verdad tu hermano tan temible?, porque, ya sabes, es de Slytherin y todo lo que sucedió en clase – dijo Hermione

- Nadie debería sentir compasión por él, tan solo es un asesino – dijo secamente Harry

- Aunque hallas cometido actos terribles, si lo deseas, es posible redimirse – dijo Thor, pensando en el pasado de su hermano y en el propio.

- Aunque lo desees, lo hecho, hecho esta, ese hombre mato a mis padres, nunca lo perdonare – dijo Harry.

- Lo siento, en verdad, yo no sabía eso – dijo Thor

- No, yo lo siento, no debería comportarme así – respondió Harry.

- Disculpen, luego de la cena, podrían acompañarme a la biblioteca, me gustaría buscar algo – dijo Thor

- Claro – respondió Hermione – con mucho gusto.

Un rato después llego Loki y se acerco a Thor, que platicaba animadamente con los demás de Gryffindor.

Al llegar el, todos los que estaban con ellos en clase se tensaron.

- Thor, necesito hablar contigo, a-ho-ra – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, y salieron del comedor.

Los demás se quedaron viéndolos, y aquellos que no habían estado en clase sentían el ambiente tenso, y no entendían el porqué.

- Esto es muy incomodo, ¿no lo crees Fred?

- Así me parece George, ¿alguien podría explicar el porqué tan mal ambiente?

- Pues, verán – dijo Ron – hoy durante la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el hermano de Thor reto a Umbridge, y no solo eso, se burlo de ya-saben-quien, Thor y el dijeron que no sabían quién era, pero aun así, fue algo aterrador.

- Me hubiera gustado verlo – dijeron los gemelos al unisonó.

- Créeme que no – dijeron Ron, Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Después de un rato regreso Thor, Loki se había retirado a su dormitorio, no estaba de humor en ese momento para lidiar con los estúpidos de su casa.

- ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué te quería hablar? – pregunto Harry.

- Para nada, cosas personales – mentía, y era pésimo al hacerlo, pero nadie pregunto – iremos a la biblioteca después de esto ¿verdad?, ¿que les parece si nos encaminamos ya? – dijo mas animado Thor

* * *

FLASHBACK

Salieron del gran comedor y se quedaron en un pasillo tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca.

- ¿Qué sucede hermano? – dijo Thor.

- Le saque información a la mujer sapo – dijo calmadamente Loki

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – dijo Thor serio

- No te preocupes, no le hice nada malo, tan solo use un conjuro para que me dijera acerca de ese mago y más cosas acerca de este mundo.

- Entonces, ¿que sucede?, ¿hay algo malo? – dijo con preocupación.

- No realmente, parece que todos en este mundo, los magos, están tan apartados de los demás midgardianos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del incidente de Nueva York, y si lo saben no les intereso, además… - hizo una pausa – parece que ni siquiera Heimdall nos puede ver, este lugar está muy protegido, hay ilusiones y barreras mágicas, dudo que algún asgardiano sepa de la existencia de este lugar.

- Entonces no podremos volver tan fácilmente – concluyo Thor.

- No estoy seguro, creo que mi magia está bloqueando nuestra salida de este lugar, hice una serie de pruebas y parece ser así, por tanto, no podremos ir a donde están tus queridos amigos, ni a donde Heimdall nos pueda ver, estamos atrapados hasta que averigüe como regresar y tenga el poder suficiente como para hacer los conjuros – explico Loki.

- Hay algo más que deba saber

- ah, sí, acerca de este lugar, según la horrible mujer rosa, aquí, Dumbledore, ósea el hombre barbado que nos recibió, es el mago más poderoso, y también ese tal Voldemort, parece que fue un hombre que vivió hace algunos años, mato a muchas personas con el fin de obtener la vida eterna, que imbécil ¿no crees?, en fin, parece que lo logro, algún tipo de magia prohibida, pero peligrosa y muy pesada.

- Entones él representa un peligro para todos aquí, incluyéndonos – concluyo Thor

- Así es hermano, oh, y también explico acerca de 3 hechizos prohibidos, en pocas palabras, uno mata, otro tortura, otro controla o algo así, parece ser que tu amigo, Potter, es el único que ha sobrevivido al el hechizo que mata.

- ¿Enserio?, hace un momento me dijo que Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres – dijo Thor

- Esto es muy interesante, me parece que podría entretenerme un rato con este rompecabezas, bueno, mientras busco la forma de llevarnos de regreso a Asgard – dijo Loki – así que, hermano, te propongo una tregua temporal, ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene pelear entre nosotros con un hechicero loco y asesino ahí afuera, tal vez sea solo un midgardiano, pero de alguna manera ha descubierto como vivir más tiempo, representa una amenaza para ambos, así que, mientras estemos aquí, no peleemos, ¿te parece? – dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia Thor.

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra? – inquirió Thor.

- No puedes, solo un idiota lo haría, pero dadas las circunstancias, es lo que más nos conviene, a ambos – sonrió de manera nostálgica – así siempre ha sido ¿no hermano?, con Odín, con Thanos, con lo de Nueva York, tan solo es conveniencia para todos.

- No ha sido siempre así – afirmo Thor y sostuvo la mirada – Trato hecho – dijo y estrecho la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro, una tregua quizá lo ayudaría a reparar su relación con Loki – he notado que me has llamado hermano en este día, ¿no se suponía que no fuera así?

Loki sonrió de medio lado – no me di cuenta – mentía – lo siento, ahora, necesito más información, voy ir fuera a buscar, dejare una ilusión mía aquí, tu busca lo que puedas, acerca de ese mago, de la inmortalidad, y si puedes, como podemos regresar.

- Lo hare hermano – dijo decidido

- Confío en ti… hermano – dijo Loki y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Por fin, logre actualizar, y siendo honesta, me ha encantado como a quedado este capitulo.

Pienso hacer una aparición de Lady Loki, ¿porque? porque quiero, ademas seria divertido.

Agradezco sus reviwes, me hacen muy feliz, y espero actualizar pronto.

bye bye


	4. Se suponía

Se suponía que iba a buscar información que le fuera de utilidad, se suponía que eso iba a ser muy sencillo tratándose de quien era, y también se suponía que no debía salir del castillo sin permiso, ni andar por lugares peligrosos.

Pero como solo se suponía, no fue como en realidad sucedió.

La situación era que, para su desgracia, no conto con que un mago oscuro iba a tratar de llevarlo con el llamado Voldemort debido a su absurda presencia mágica, ni tampoco que en su intento de escapar de esa situación se iba a encontrar con Dumbledor, quien para su mala suerte lo había logrado reconocer debido a un descuido suyo, y ahora gracias a eso, lo llevaban atado de pies y manos, amordazado, amenazado, y bajo la vigilancia de casi todos los maestros del colegio

Sucedió algo así:

FLASHBACK.

El dios de las mentiras se había logrado escabullir sin que nadie lo notara, y ahora se encontraba en un lugar que habían llamado el "callejón knockturn, al parecer en ese lugar había muchos magos oscuros que le podrían ayudar a saber más cosas acerca de Voldemort o de cómo viajar entre dimensiones, etc., etc.

Había logrado entablar conversación con una anciana muy fea que al parecer estaba embelesada con el dios y que sabia acerca de cómo burlar los portales y seguros mágicos que protegían el mundo mágico del de los muggles, cosa que sería muy útil, si lo lograba podrían salir, escapar regresar a Thor a asgard, era lo único que deseaba, libertad.

En ese momento, se acerco un mago de cabello largo, rubio platinado y piel pálida, que se presento como Lucius Malfoy, tenía un rostro que denotaba curiosidad.

- Mucho gusto señor Malfoy, mi nombre es Will, – mentía – Will Banshee.

- Y dígame señor Banshee, ¿Qué hace una persona tan joven como usted en lugares como estos? – dijo Malfoy

- Busco cosas extraordinarias y poco comunes, poca gente es verdaderamente capaz de admirar lo maravillosas que son las artes oscuras, y me parece que usted es una de esas personas – dijo de manera encantadora

- Así es, y por supuesto que conozco algo que quizá pueda interesarle, aunque es, tan solo un mito, ya que no es algo fácil de encontrar

- ¿Qué es? – inquirió con curiosidad

- Un armario evanescente – respondió Malfoy – un objeto que transporta cualquier cosa de un armario a otro ¿no es fascinante? Aunque… hoy en día no se pueden encontrar, son objetos muy peligrosos.

- Así me parece – dijo Loki, en ese momento sintió a lo lejos varias presciencias conocidas – pero me debe disculpar, tengo unos asuntos que debo atender y me temo que no puedo acompañarlo más.

- Lamento que sea así señor Banshee, espero que nos veamos de nuevo… quizá tenga algo más maravilloso para usted – dijo con una media sonrisa Lucius.

- Eso espero – malfoy le dio una tarjeta y Loki se alejo rápidamente, debía hacer algo rápido.

Camino hasta que finamente llego al callejón Diagon, había mucha gente, pero esa presencia conocida no se alejaba, así que hizo lo más sensato, disminuyo lo mas que pudo su presencia mágica, ingreso a una tienda de trajes, se metió en el probador sin que nadie lo viera, y utilizo un poco de su magia para cambiar de forma.

Se transformo en una mujer, joven, delgada, de facciones hermosas pero afiladas, y un cabello largo y negro como la noche. Vestía una capa verde oscura, una falda larga negra abierta por un lado, y una blusa de manga larga con un corsé que resalta su curveada figura.

Se apresuro a salir del lugar, pero a lo lejos diviso a Dumbledore con McGonagall y Snape, que caminaban despreocupadamente y parecían estar buscando algo, se apresuro a entrar a un lugar que parecía un bar, y se sentó esperando que pasaran de largo, se fueran y el pudiera reanudar su búsqueda.

Pero no sucedió así, y para su desgracia, entraron en el mismo lugar y se sentaron muy cerca de el.

Estaba nervioso, pero era el dios de las mentiras, engañarlos no será tan difícil después de todo lo que había logrado a lo largo de su vida.

Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de retirarse del lugar, pero en ese momento unas manos lo apresaron, todo se volvió borroso, y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba atado a una silla en un cuarto oscuro en donde había solo una ventana a través de la cual uno se daba cuenta de que eso no era el callejón Diagon, ni Hogwarts.

Cuando logro calmarse y diviso quienes eran sus captores, vio que eran nada más ni nada menos que Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape.

- ¿Quién es Dumbledore? – Pregunto McGonagall - ¿Por qué ha hecho eso tan de repente?

- Debo admitir que me ha engañado, pero al final ha cometido un solo y minúsculo error – dijo Dumbledore a Loki al momento que señalaba su varita.

- Entonces debo supones que es el señor Laufeyson ¿no es así? – dijo Snape

- Maldito anciano – dijo Loki, revolviéndose en su silla, aun en su forma de mujer y con una voz grave, que, de no ser por las palabras y el tono, sería muy seductora – ¡Suéltenme en este mismo instante! – Intento volver a su forma normal pero no pudo - ¿Qué me han hecho? – se alarmo.

- He bloqueado tu magia, aunque debido a su naturaleza solo será por un rato, lo suficiente como para que lleguemos al castillo – respondió Snape

- ¡Exijo que me devuelvan mi magia, me dejen volver a mi forma y me suelten! ¡En este instante! – dijo, estaba auténticamente enojado, meterse con su magia era algo que no iba a tolerar, no le importaba quienes fueran, incluso olvido la prudencia - ¡Mortales imbéciles, se arrepentirán de esto! ¡Cuando recupere mis poderes lo pagaran! ¡NO VIVIRAN PARA CONTAR ESTO, ENTENDIERON! – dijo en un ataque de cólera.

Los profesores se alejaron del enfurecido hechicero, McGonagall estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que un alumno les gritara así, mucho menos que tuviera tal transformación. Estaba preocupada.

- Dumbledore, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, no podemos tenerlo entre nuestros alumnos, su nivel de magia es demasiado alto, ¿Qué tal y si lastima a algún estudiante? – dijo McGonagall

- Snape, te suplico que por favor revises un poco de sus memorias, quiero asegurarme de que es capaz de hacer – dijo el director.

- Lo hare señor, los demás profesores ya vienes, llegaran rápido, debemos llevarlo cuanto antes al castillo

- ¡No le basta con atarme y privarme de mi magia, también quieres violar mi mente! ¡Eres un bastardo! –dijo Loki, no quería que leyeran su mente, era su refugio, el único lugar donde estaba seguro, era una blasfemia tratar de ver la verdad de un mentiroso, además tenía demasiadas cosas que ellos no debían saber.

Snape se acerco y uso el hechizo – Legermens.

Al instante logro ver la mente de Loki, vio cuando estaba en asgard, cuando era joven y se alejaba de todos por ser a sus ojos un inútil, como era la sombra de su hermano, cuando se entero de la verdad de su nacimiento, cuando cayó por el puente arcoíris, cuando cayó en manos de Thanos y se le ordeno ir por el tesseracto a la tierra, no pudo soportar más, no comprendía nada de lo que había visto, sus sentimientos eran demasiado abrumadores y sus recuerdos bastante terribles como para seguir, nadie soportaría tal descarga de emociones.

- ¿que mierda hiciste? – Dijo Loki, con lagrimas silenciosas cayendo por su rostro, viendo a Snape que había caído sobre sus rodillas - ¡NO DEBISTE HACERLO! ¡SON MIS RECUERDOS! ¿Lo viste todo? ¿Viste exactamente lo mismo que vi no es así?

Snape solo atino a asentir con la cabeza

- ¿Qué sucedió Snape? ¿Qué viste?- pregunto McGonagall

- Esto… no puede ser… esto es más grave de lo que imaginamos – dijo Snape.

- ¿Qué tan grave? – Pregunto Dumbledore

- Tan grave como lo que sucedió en Nueva York señor, miles de vidas, no, aun mas, sus manos están manchadas con toda esa sangre – respondió aun en shock Snape

- ¿Nueva York?, ¿la cuidad muggle?, ¿Qué sucedió ahí? – pregunto confundida McGonagall

- Destrucción, muerte, fueron salvados por un grupo de muggles, todo orquestado por un solo hombre, y si Snape no se equivoca, ese hombre está aquí – respondió Dumbledore, levanto la mirada y se dirigió a Loki - ¿esto es un error señor Laufeyson? – McGonagall estaba horrizada

- ¡Si!, destruí esa patética ciudad midgardiana, ¿y que?, tuve que hacerlo, a ustedes no les incumbe ese asunto, esto es entre mi hermano y yo.

En ese momento llegaron los demás profesores y vieron la escena confundidos, aunque después se les explico la situación, y todos estaban igual de horrorizados que McGonagall.

Acordaron que irían al catillo, hablarían con Thor, ya que el no tenía esa aura oscura como la de Loki, y decidirían que hacer con él, aunque a pesar de todo, Umbridge no debía enterarse.

Y así es como llegaron a la situación es la que él era llevado, atado de pies y manos, amordazado, sin magia y con forma de mujer al castillo.

A mitad de camino, debido a la falta de magia y la debilidad emocional que sufría en ese momento, parte de su piel comenzó a volverse azul, tan solo sus manos y parte de sus orejas.

Estaba en un estado mental terrible, se sentía abrumado por todas esas emociones, y no tenia su magia, era la peor situación en la que un hechicero se pueda ver envuelto, tan solo quería estar con Thor y ya, en ese momento y a pesar de todo, era el único consuelo real que tenía en ese mundo.

- Oye, ¿que te sucede?, ¿que intentas hacer? – Pregunto la profesora Sprout alarmada por el cambio de su piel, le quitaron la mordaza un momento para que respondiera.

-No sucede nada, no intento nada – dijo calmado y con voz decaída, no se sentía con fuerza para discutir – esta es mi piel real, no se muestra debido a mi magia, pero en este momento, debido a que la han bloqueado, no puedo mantener mi forma, por su propia seguridad, no me toquen.

- ¿Por qué sucede esto? ¿Qué eres? – pregunto con repugnancia Filch al tiempo que le colocaban otra vez la mordaza.

Habían llegado al castillo, y estaban cruzando la entrada, justo en ese momento se veía a Thor pasar cerca, iba acompañado de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Loki al verlo inmediatamente se lanzo sobre él, aun con su forma de mujer, sin importarle que los maestros aun estuvieran apuntándole, que aun estuviera amordazado, aunque le habían dado libertad para caminar.

Como pudo se acerco a él, y recargo sus brazos aun atados contra su pecho, hundió la cara en su cuello y comenzó sollozar, aunque estos estaban ahogados por la mordaza.

Para el niño que vivió y sus amigos era una escena bastante extraña, una mujer entra bajo vigilancia, ve a Thor y se lanza sobre él, sin contar que era una mujer bastante hermosa, era algo casi incomprensible, pero no para Thor, lo reconoció casi al instante, por el tono azul de su piel en algunas partes.

- ¿Loki?, ¿Qué sucede?, explícame – dijo mientras le quitaban la mordaza, pero no le dieron oportunidad, ya que inmediatamente lo alejaron de el - ¡que hacen!

Lo arrastraban por un pasillo que conducía hacia las mazmorras, mientras él le gritaba desesperado a Thor que lo ayudara, que no lo dejara, no otra vez.

Pero no pudo ir hacia el ya que fue detenido por el señor Dumbledore.

- Me parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Si, eso parece – dijo el dios del rayo.

Y se retiraron bajo la mirada aun incrédula de los tres amigos.

* * *

Soy feliz, lo logre, soy un zombie pero lo hice, ojala les guste

bye bye


	5. Cumple tu amenaza

Se retiro con Dumbledore, no sabía que había ocurrido, durante el tiempo que se fue Loki no había logrado encontrar nada verdaderamente útil, y se había dedicado a no levantar sospechas, pero supo que algo andaba mal cuando de repente casi todos los maestros desaparecieron, dejando a los alumnos sin clase, vagando por ahí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, como es de esperarse de ellos no se quedaron sin hacer nada, querían saber que estaba sucediendo, y lo iban a averiguar, así que se separaron. Ron se escabulliría por las mazmorras, con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry; Hermione trataría de hablar con Thor o con Dumbledore, y Harry iría con Hagrid, ya que llego junto a los demás maestros, pero se había retirado al instante.

Con estas tareas se retiraron cada uno a hacer lo que les correspondía.

* * *

Ron

A Ron en verdad no le agradaba el papel que le había tocado; bajar y ver a quien quera que fuera que había preocupado a los maestros y los había hecho salir apresuradamente. Probablemente un mortifago, pero tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido con Thor eso era poco probable.

Se acerco lo más sigilosamente posible, oculto con la capa de invisibilidad, y desde ahí logro ver como jalaban a la "chica" y la tiraban dentro de una celda con una puerta de barrotes y, por supuesto, con un escudo mágico que no dejaba entrar o salir ningún tipo de energía mágica (duh).

- Tus poderes se restauraran en unos momentos, pero no intentes nada, o no dudaremos en usar el maleficio cruciatus – dijo de manera amenazante McGonagall

Loki solo les dedico una mirada de profundo desprecio, aunque se sentía aliviado, ya que podía sentir la magia fluyendo de nuevo.

Se apresuro a regresar a su forma original, dejando asombrados a los maestros, quienes consideraban que cambiar de forma sin pociones era algo imposible, o casi imposible.

Ron no podía creerlo, la persona que estaba ahí era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de Thor, y había cambiado de forma sin pociones ni nada, ni siquiera con su varita que se le había confiscado.

Y por supuesto Loki no era idiota, en cuanto sus poderes regresaron noto que había una presencia de más en esa habitación. Volteo a ver a Ron, y a este casi se le sale el corazón del susto, aunque había logrado permanecer callado.

- Y no dudo que lo harán – dijo volteando a ver a McGonagall – realmente espero lo peor, pero, no se preocupen, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que me torturarían – dijo con una sonrisa retadora, aunque no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran incontrolablemente – por ahora, exijo hablar con Thor

- No estás en posición de exigir nada, sucio monstruo – dijo Filch con su habitual desprecio en la voz.

- A mi me parece que si – dijo, tomo uno de los barrotes de la celda, y este se comenzó a congelar, la temperatura comenzó a descender y ni siquiera el escudo mágico podía evitar que se sintiera en toda la habitación.

- ¡Basta señor Laufeyson!, no me obligue a hacerlo – amenazo la profesora.

- Me gustaría verla intentarlo… - dijo con una sonrisa retadora, pero McGonagall seguía sin moverse y sin dejar de apuntarle - ¿no me iba a torturar?, ¿acaso no ve la clase de monstruo que esta frente a usted?... lo sabia – dijo de manera triunfal – no lo puede hacer… su gran moral se lo impide, ya veo porque es que ese tal Voldemort es tan peligroso y temido…todos ustedes son unos cobardes… no pueden encargarse de mi ni aunque este tras estas barras… pero no me detendrán para siempre, yo saldré de aquí, y cuando lo haga personalmente me encargare de destrozarlos a todos ustedes, patéticos maestros, me rogaran para que los mate, pero no soy tan piadoso… - debido al frio la piel de Loki se estaba volviendo azul, la mitad de su cara estaba de ese color y uno de sus ojos estaba rojo, como los de un gigante de hielo – destrozare cada hueso, cada nervio existente, gritaran de dolor, me llevare hasta la última gota de cordura de sus patéticos seres… ahora dígame ¿no me iba a torturar? ¿No me iba a matar?... ¡hágalo!.. ¡QUE ESPERA! ¡Tan solo termine con mi existencia que por sí misma ya es una amenaza!... tortúreme, y disfrute con cada segundo de mi agonía, por todas esas personas que dulcemente he matado para mi complacencia y solo la mía, por esas personas que rogaron por sus vidas, sus familias, y que mate por diversión – dijo y finalizo con una sonrisa sombría.

- ¡Crucio! – dijo en medio de la desesperación McGonagall, quien estaba abrumada por todo lo que salía de la boca del dios de las mentiras, tan solo quería que se callara.

Los gritos de agonía retumbaban por todo el lugar, Ron estaba horrorizado, así que se apresuro a salir lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

* * *

Harry

Se apresuro a ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, y lo encontró afuera, al parecer cuidando de algunas plantas.

- ¡Hagrid! – Llamo Harry a lo lejos y el aludido volteo a verlo - ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué se fueron los maestros tan de repente?

- Por nada, ahora deberías regresar al castillo, está oscureciendo – dijo Hagrid evidentemente nervioso.

- No, no hasta que me digas que es lo que está ocurriendo – dijo testarudamente Harry.

- Es algo confidencial, Harry… - Hagrid se veía alterado – escúchame atentamente, no es la primera vez que un peligro se presenta en Hogwarts, y debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, así que será mejor que regreses a tu dormitorio y pienses en una manera de defenderte, por lo que se Umbridge y el ministerio no están haciendo nada.

- Es cierto, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta- dijo Harry

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – dijo Hagrid, se metió a su cabaña y cerró la puerta, dando por finalizada la conversación y obligando a Harry a volver al castillo.

* * *

Hermione

No hay mucho que contar de esta situación, simplemente que fue descubierta a mitad de camino y la obligaron a regresar a su sala común donde espero a sus amigos para saber lo ocurrido.

Finalmente todos regresaron, siendo el último en llegar Ron, y como era de esperarse, todos los de gryffindor estaban reunidos en la sala común esperando saber lo ocurrido, pero cuando llego Ron, con una cara mucho mas pálida de lo normal, dudaron por un momento.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Pregunto preocupada Hermione - ¿averiguaste algo? – Ron solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

- Siéntate, cuéntanos, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaron con curiosidad Fred y George.

- Yo…baje… - Ron se tranquilizo, debía decirlo – baje a las mazmorras como me pidieron, y nadie me descubrió, ¿recuerdan a esa chica que se abalanzo sobre Thor? – dijo a Harry y a Ron

- ¿Chica?, porque no han mencionado eso antes – se quejaron los gemelos

- Por supuesto, la que abrazo a Thor ¿Quién era?- pregunto curiosamente Hermione

- E… era… Loki… - hubo un silencio espectral e incomodo en la habitación

- Bromeas – afirmaron los gemelos

- No, y eso no fue lo peor… -dijo tornándose pálido – estaba…totalmente enloquecido… casi nos congela a todos en la habitación, y le dijo cosas terribles a McGonagall y a Filch

- ¿Los congela? – dijo incrédula Hermione - ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- ¡No lo sé!, solo toco uno de los barrotes de su celda y todo se volvió hielo.

- ¿Qué le dijo a McGonagall? – dijo preocupado Harry

- Fue… ella lo amenazo con usar el maleficio cruciatus, el se burlo, le dijo que era cobarde, que era su culpa que Voldemort aun viviera y que la mataría, junto a los demás maestros, pero lo detallo de una forma aterradora… después le dijo que lo torturara en nombre de los que ha matado… - palideció aun mas.

- ¿y que mas Ron? – pregunto Neville con la voz temblorosa.

- McGonagall enfureció, y finalmente cumplió su amenaza

- ¡No es posible! McGonagall jamás haría algo así – la defendió Harry – debiste haberlo alucinado

- Créeme Harry, los gritos eran muy reales – dijo Ron

El dios del trueno entro en la habitación con una expresión de horror.

- ¿Los gritos de quien?…

* * *

boom, alguien tendra el martillo de Thor en la cara

Soy un zombie otra vez, pero lo logre, lamento algunas faltas de otrografia que hay, aun asi espero que les guste.

¿Review? criticas constructivas, que me ayuden a mejorara para ustedes queridos lectores, gracias

bye bye


End file.
